Lip gloss and music lessons
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Lindsay needs to learn how to play an instrument and Trent knows how to play one! Will Trent be able to teach her or will he get distracted by the amazing smell of her lip gloss?


**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

Trent was sitting by the pool at the playa while everyone else made a bonfire, he didn't want to be near Gwen and Duncan and he wanted to finish a song that wasn't about Gwen. His music teacher at school had called him and told him that he knew someone who could get him signed if he ditched the love songs that were dark and dreary but it seems like he lost every ounce of inspiration he had in him.

"I'm never going to get this right." Trent sighed and put his guitar down.

Trent was about to go back to his room for the night, he was hoping that he would get some inspiration in a dream because he had tried everything else. As he was getting up he heard footsteps and turned around to see Lindsay giving him a small wave.

"Hi Travis, can I ask you for a favor?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Trent." Trent smiled at her and patted the dock with his hand, gesturing her to have a seat. "Have a seat. What's up?"

"You know how they send mail to the playa place and I get my magazines in the mail?" Lindsay told him. "Today I like got a letter saying that I need to take up an extra credit class at school or I can't be on the homecoming court next year and it's like my senior year and I want to win sooo totally bad!"

"That really sucks Lindsay." Trent told her. "I'm sorry you have to do that but how exactly am I supposed to help you?"

"Do you think you can teach me how to play like one of those musical things you play?" Lindsay asked him. "You're the best at music and that's why I figured that you would be the best one to ask. Will you help me, Tate?"

"You want to play my guitar?" Trent asked her. "I'm not sure how well that would go."

"I want to play a pretty instrument, Trevor." Lindsay told him. "Something pretty like a trumpet or a cello!"

"I don't have a trumpet that you could play." Trent smiled. "I could teach you how to play guitar if that will help you."

"Oh! Yay!" Lindsay clapped. "That would be so great! Toby I'm so happy! People keep telling me they won't help me because I'm not smart and I don't know what they mean by that! I mean I'm pretty and I always pass tests because I'm pretty!"

"Why don't we start?" Trent suggested to Lindsay as he stood up and grabbed his guitar and placed it in Lindsay's lap and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on Lindsay's so they were both touching the guitar. "This is how you hold it. Next you'll need to know what chords to play to make the right sounds."

"Wow! I'm actually holding a guitar!" Lindsay was proud of herself.

"You'll get it." Trent smiled at her. "Just put your hand here and then your other one over here."

"You smell so good Terrance." Lindsay giggled.

"Oh..." Trent caught himself blushing. "Thanks, I've been using a new body wash that I got from my Mom..."

"Your Mom has really great taste in body wash." Lindsay told him.

"Thanks." Trent blushed. "Your uh...lip gloss smells good from here..."

"I know right!" Lindsay agreed. "This one tastes like mango! Do you want to taste it?"

"I shouldn't." Trent released his grip from Lindsay and the guitar. "I mean what about...Tyler and uh...I couldn't do that to someone especially after what happened with uh...Gwen and me..."

"I'm sure nobody will get mad at you Toby." Lindsay reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. "You can try some on too! It has glitter in it."

"Oh! You were talking about me actually trying lip gloss on." Trent awkwardly laughed. "I think it would look better on you then me."

"It's getting dark out and it's like going to be hard for us to see the guitar." Lindsay stood up and handed him the guitar. "Maybe we could go back to your room so you could show me."

"I don't want Tyler to get mad at me." Trent told her. "Maybe we should go in the hallway and play...you know, where everyone can see us when they go to their rooms."

"Why would Tyler get mad at us?" Lindsay asked. "Tyler and I broke up last week because he met some girl on the internet who can remember his name, I don't know why everyone gets so mad at me for that! I'm just really bad with names, you know what I mean Tyso-wait that's not your name, is it?"

"It's Trent and it rhymes with spent, you know like money when you go to the mall?" Trent smiled at her. "Think you can remember that?"

"Oh my gosh! you're like the first guy who even tried to help me get it." Lindsay told him. "Maybe we could go back to my room and I can find another way to let you taste my mango lip gloss! I think you would like totally like the way I'm thinking of."

"You're really pretty Lindsay, I just don't want to use you." Trent told her. "I would love to spend time with you and get to know you and even teach you how to play guitar but you're more then just a pretty girl and you should be with a guy who respects you. You shouldn't sell yourself short, so what if you're bad with names? Everyone is bad at something."

"That's so nice of you Trev-Spent...it rhymes with Trent!" Lindsay happily reminded herself. "Trent! That's so nice of you!"

"There ya go." Trent smiled. "You're getting it. C'mon we have a lot to work to do if we're going to teach you to play the guitar."

* * *

**This is for DonnyJay who no longer goes by that name anymore but I'm too lazy to go and look. He likes Tyler and Lindsay and he knows Lindsay is not one of my favorites and has no clue I'm writing this just to prove I can write Lindsay decently and not make Trent a fucking nutcase. I bet he won't even see this when I post it and I'm sure it's not the best Lindsay/Trent ever but I enjoyed writing this. **


End file.
